Breakable Dream of Butterfly
by sicodelik17
Summary: De sueños de colores inventados...One-Shot Sasu/Saku


_Hola escritoras – lectoras y escritores – lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot que es muy raro, pero bueno espero que les guste, y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Sleep de My Chemical Romance mientras lo leen que era la que escuchaba mientras lo escribía ahora si a leer…_

**Summary: **_de sueños de colores inventados…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Breakable dream of butterfly**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_El alma contiene la esencia del hombre. El cuerpo no es más que instrumento del alma, o morada, o bien prisión, de la que ha de salir para gozar de la felicidad eterna._

_Sócrates_

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

_¡Guárdate de los sueños! Son la sirena del alma, que canta, que llama, y cuando te acercas a ella desaparece para no volver más._

_Gustave Flaubert._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, ojos brillantes cubiertos por espesas pestañas como plumeros, y una sonrisa ingenua pintada en los labios anhelantes, una falda amplia por debajo de la rodilla y la blusa de marinera que tenía el nudo perfectamente arreglado.

Era abofeteada por su madre, por dejarse tocar entre las piernas por el novio de ella –de su madre por supuesto-, quien histérica jalando de su cabello de una pigmentación- o falta de esta- rosa, la llevo a su recién abierto consultorio, proclamando que la curase de la locura de decir que lo había hecho por ella.

Dejo pasar a la joven chica de dieciséis años, quien tomo asiento en el diván con tal elegancia que cualquiera la confundiría con una princesa. Él tomo asiento frente a ella con su bloc de notas y lápiz preparado, mientras procedía a preguntar, pero sobretodo a escuchar, después de todo es su trabajo como psicólogo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sakura?

— Por mi madre ― dijo, los ojos de un verde jade brillando, el cabello rosa despeinado por los tirones de su madre, y la sonrisa ingenua pintada en los labios anhelantes, con las marcas rojas de los dedos de su progenitora en la mejilla ― para que ya no se rompa más.

Después guardo silencio por lo que restaba de la hora, mientras el la observaba con una fascinación casi morbosa, perdida en sueños de colores y fragmentos de recuerdos de lágrimas gastadas que nunca fueron derramadas.

Luego de esa sesión le siguieron otras similares, donde pocas palabras flotaban y lo único que quedaba eran sus sueños de colores y sus fragmentos de recuerdos de lágrimas gastadas, flotando en la habitación hasta que la hora pasaba.

— Ella le amaba ― comienza hablar un día pero aun sigue con los ojos perdidos ― y él la amaba a ella, pero era delicado como una figurilla de cristal y un día no aguanto más y se quebró, ella lloro y se perdió en su propio mundo de dolor y me abandonó, no más risas, no más juegos, y luego llego él y ella se levanto, pero el era fuego en un bosque verde, y me quemo, pero ella volvía a ser feliz, no importaba que yo ardiera y me consumiera, ella cantaba otra vez…

Después de eso ella no regreso, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia silenciosa, a sus sueños de colores inventados y fragmentos de recuerdos de lágrimas gastadas que llenaba la atmosfera, a sus ojos brillantes y sus sonrisas ingenuas pintadas en los labios anhelantes, a observarla con una fascinación que caí en lo morboso, seis meses fueron así, él pensó en buscarla, pero que le diría o a su madre, del por que un psicólogo de veinticinco años busca a una adolescente de diecisiete años apenas cumplidos, se resigno y el tiempo voló.

En una tarde horrible, con ese cielo humo espeso, el agua cayendo a borbotones, neblina imposibilitando la vista, y que sus pacientes de ese día cancelaran por el in tempestuoso clima. Parado observando desde la ventana, sin ver nada, acompañado solo por los sonidos de la lluvia, _tap, tap, tap… _como si le susurraron algo al caer a la tierra, o como si fuese el sonido de un reloj, o el latido de un corazón que de pronto se acelera, como si un infarto fuese a darle, y luego se calma, como el del agónico que espera que se detenga, para entregarse a los brazos de la muerte.

_Tap, tap, tap, ¡Toc!, ¡Toc!, tap, tap, tap._

Un sonido distinto a las gotas de lluvia inunda y lo hace despertar de su trance, ¡toc!, ¡toc!, abre la puerta y la observa con esa fascinación que caí en lo morboso que solo tiene con ella, de pie en el marco de la puerta, ojos brillantes cubiertos por espesas pestañas como plumeros, y una sonrisa ingenua pintada en los labios anhelantes, una falda amplia por debajo de la rodilla y la blusa de marinera que tenía el nudo perfectamente arreglado escurriendo agua en el piso de mosaico, como si fuese el nacimiento de un río, con las manos apretadas al pecho y temblando.

— Puedo pasar ― pronuncio con su angelical voz como canto de sirena, como un susurro del viento, y el solo se hace un lado.

Toma asiento en el diván con tal elegancia que cualquiera la confundiría con una princesa. Él toma asiento frente a ella y espera ha que pronunciara palabras pero ella solo tiembla y ve hacia la ventana, tiñendo el grisáceo cielo con sus fragmentos de recuerdo de lágrimas gastadas sin derramar, que se funden con la lluvia, mientras tiñe el viento con sus sueños de colores, y al verla ahí de esa manera se le antoja tan irreal, y sublime, y bella, y etérea, y gris, y piensa que talvez es un fantasma o que se a quedado dormido en su escritorio, y disimuladamente se pellizca, para ver si despierta, y le duele y ella continua ahí y cuando cree que no dirá nada vuelve a pronunciar como perdida en su mundo de maravillas.

— Ella se rompió, también se volvió de cristal, y no aguanto más el fuego y el frío y se quebró ― lo mira y sonríe, y el la observa y se detiene en sus labios anhelantes que titiritan y están de un tono casi púrpura, y no se contiene y la besa, y son fríos, son dulces, y recuerda que a él no le gusta el dulce, y se le antojan como chocolate amargo.

Luego se separa y la ve con los parpados caídos y la sonrisa ingenua, y como si un instinto animal lo poseyera, la toma de los hombros y se abalanza sobre ella, cayendo juntos en el pequeño diván y ella suelta una risa como canto de canario y lo abraza y lo recibe con el cuerpo abierto, y deja que se funda y arranque y muerda, y destroce, y ella solo sonríe, mientras lo acaricia, e inunda todo con sus sueños de colores inventados, y sus fragmentos de recuerdos de lágrimas gastadas sin derramar.

Después la fue a dejar a su casa, con todo y lluvia que no se detiene, y la nota titubeante antes de entrar y luego se gira y nerviosa se pone de puntillas y lo besa con sus labios de chocolate amargo y después entra y…

— Puta…_― _escucha gritar a su madre y no sabe si debe entrar y luego _¡Plash!, _y entra y ve su menuda figura titiritando en el suelo, mientras su madre de pie la ve con ojos llameantes y marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas, aferrando con una mano una botella de vodka casi por terminar y la otra aun extendida, y ― Por tu culpa él se fue, no quiero verte nunca más.

La ayuda a ponerse de pie y ve sus ojos brillante que se apagan por un momento, y la toma de la mano y la aferra, y la jala y se la lleva, pero antes…

— _Te amo, madre, adiós ― _y sonríe mientras lo sigue, mientras su madre la insulta y se ahoga en alcohol y lágrimas.

La llevo con él a su pequeño departamento, le dio algo de su ropa y se sentaron a tomar café, mientras veían la lluvia caer por la ventana, esa noche ella durmió en su cama, y él, en el piso de la habitación temiendo que también se volviera de cristal y se rompiera.

Al siguiente día ella regreso a su casa, mientras el iba al consultorio para atender a sus pacientes de ese día, y no la volvió a ver hasta después de un mes.

Acaba de despedirse de su último paciente del día, cuando de pronto apareció, tan de repente que el creyó que era una visión. La dejo entrar y se sentó en el diván, como era su costumbre, mientras el la observaba como siempre esperando.

— Soy la combinación de una guitarra de dos cuerdas tocando canciones imaginarias, rellena de clichés rosas, sueños rotos, y recubierta de porcelana, con la apariencia de una mariposa ― pronuncio con su voz de canto de sirena, mientras sonreía y lo miraba ― pero las cuerdas se rompieron y ahora solo entonan ecos de fantasmas pasados y dolores amargos.

Se quedo callada, mientras volvía a observar la nada, viéndose tan etérea, tan sublime, tan bella, tan irreal, con sus labios anhelantes y sus ojos brillantes, con sus sueños de colores inventados intoxicándolo a cada instante, mientras los fragmentos de recuerdos de lágrimas sin derramar paseaban inundando todo el lugar. Y su piel cosquillea porque se muere por tocarla, desgarrarla y comprobar que es real, y se acerca y la besa brusco y suave a la vez, mientras pasea sus manos por su piel gris expuesta, y de pronto todo es rápido y lento a la vez, mientras se desprende de su ropa, mientras absorbe sus sonrisas, sus suspiros y su amor, y entierra sus dedos en las caderas hasta formar cardenales, mientras ella se abre y lo recibe, sin importar que rompa, desgarre, mientras sus alas se abren. Y entre suspiros _tequierotequierotequiero_, y el bebe sus palabras sin pronunciar tomando todo, mientras ella intenta volar sin caer, por que sus alas son frágiles, como recién salidas de la crisálidas, por que de él no pide nada, solo que no la suelte, porque si lo hace se volverá de cristal.

Se volvió rutinario, el que ella llegara cuando el último paciente se iba, sentada en el diván viendo por la ventana, inundando todo con sus sueños de colores inventados y fragmentos de recuerdos de lágrimas gastada.

— Sasuke-kun ― ese día él se sorprendió pues ella nunca pronunciaba su nombre, provocando una sobresalto de corazón ― nunca te iras, ¿no?

— …No ― y la miro e imagino que era una figurilla de cristal, y la abrazo y con alivio comprobó que no estaba fría sino calida, y la beso en los labios con sabor a chocolate amargo, mientras sus besos pronunciaban lo que no diría con palabras _siempre me quedare contigo._

— Te quiero…

Y luego hicieron el amor sobre el diván, como era costumbre.

Cuando ella cumplió diecinueve años, dejo a su madre perdida en memorias pasadas bañadas en alcohol, y se fue a vivir con él a su pequeño departamento.

— Me gusta este lugar ― pronuncio con su voz de canto de sirena y extendió los brazos como alas de mariposa, mientras giraba, como si volara en cielo abierto, inundando todo de sus sueños de colores inventados tratando de dejar atrás los fragmentos de recuerdo de lágrimas gastadas y por primera vez a Sasuke se le antojo su presencia real.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

_Okay…, que les pareció, espero que les gustara y si encuentran algún error o algo que no sea de su agrado, o cualquier cosa que quieran opinar dejen sus comentarios… A y otra cosa aprovechándome de su buena voluntad pasen a leer mi fic Shades of Light, es un SasuSaku para aquellos que les gusta esa pareja, ahora si… _

_Chao… J_

**_Sicodelik_**


End file.
